


From Rags to Riches: The Angela Shepard Story

by moonlitdaydreams (reddiesloser)



Category: That was Then This is Now - S. E. Hinton, The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), BAMF Women, Crimes & Criminals, Drug Dealing, F/M, Friendship, Murder, Organized Crime, Partners in Crime, Siblings, Women Being Awesome, Women In Power, Women's Rights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23566648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddiesloser/pseuds/moonlitdaydreams
Summary: Angela Shepard was married off at a young age. She went along with it so as to reap the benefits. Now, years later, she craves more than the life she thought she was meant to lead.
Relationships: Angela Shepard/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 9





	From Rags to Riches: The Angela Shepard Story

Angela Shepard Thompson, well known wife of Dennis Thompson, founder of Thompson Pharmaceuticals, made her way down the streets of Tulsa, Oklahoma. She wore a fur coat and a pearl necklace around her neck, for her husband was quite rich. Her long, black hair bounced against her back as she walked along, people staring at her from either side of the road. They couldn't see her stunning, dark eyes under her sunglasses, but she liked it that way; she liked to seem mysterious. No one outside of her family or friend group knew much about her. They only knew was that they were jealous of her. Everyone wanted to be her, wanted what she had, wanted to live her life. If only they knew it wasn't always like that.

Mrs. Thompson had taken a walk to the shopping mall. It wasn't a long way from her home and she didn't mind the attention. Besides, she was so aloof that people knew better than to approach her. She did some shopping; she had no job. Her husband was the breadwinner, so she had no need to get one. While shopping, she bought a gift for her beloved, just because. She was treated extra well because of who she was and everyone respected her and was kind to her.

She was sick of it. She wanted some authority. She was sick of putting up this front that she was helpless, or dainty, or whatever condescending adjective you could use to describe a woman. She wanted to make her own way in the world but was married off at a young age. She still resented her parents for it. Now she was stuck in a marriage being carried by fake love. But she behaved, stayed on Dennis's good side. She briefly thought of doing something about it but scolded herself for thinking such a thing. Instead, she continued walking home, her high heels scraping against the pavement as she went.

When she walked in the door, it was around sunset. Her husband sat in a recliner in the living room reading the newspaper he hadn't entirely finished that morning. Angela hung her coat up on the coat rack and walked over to Dennis.

"Hi, honey," she greeted, kissing his cheek. "How was work?"

"Awful," he grumbled. "Some people really don't know how to do their fuckin' jobs. Hey, would you be a dear and fix me a scotch on the rocks?"

Angela complied. Heading to the kitchen, she got some ice and poured the scotch over top. Her heels clacking against the linoleum, she served her husband his preferred afternoon drink as she had many times in the past.

𝘚𝘢𝘮𝘦 𝘴𝘩𝘪𝘵, 𝘥𝘪𝘧𝘧𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘥𝘢𝘺, she thought.

Leaning down next to Dennis, Angela asked if he needed anything else. He told her no, but that he would let her know when he wanted dinner.

"Well, I'll make myself busy then," Angela said with a fake smile on her face. She headed into the bedroom to tidy up and finally let herself exhale.

A thought from before reentered her mind; the same thought she had brushed off earlier. But it became more intense this time. She felt empowered by it; empowered to leave her asshole husband who she had only agreed to marry because he was educated and better off than she was and because she thought she could use his money to help her brothers. Now she hadn't seen her brothers in months and was miserable in the presence of her husband. She was used to doing things on her own—that's how you are if your parents are lousy—but now she barely got to do anything. She tried to get a job, she really did. But her husband didn't quite believe in the advancement of women's rights. Angela let these thoughts sink into her brain. She needed some major change in her life.

And she knew exactly how she would make it happen.

**Author's Note:**

> hopefully chapter 2 will be out soon! leave kudos, a comment, whatever you feel like! anything is appreciated! much love ♡


End file.
